1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for dissolving and removing deposits from vessels such as boilers, heat exchangers, and steam generators, and particularly relates to such methods in connection with vessels in a thermal power plant.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,168, 7344,602 and 7,857,911 to Varrin et al. and 6,521,028 to Frenier disclose various methods of dissolving and removing deposits from vessels at thermal power plants such as nuclear power plant steam generators.